Field of the Invention
The Present Invention Relates to a Technology for Capturing a Still Image.
Description of Related Art
In general, when an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera captures a still image, a user sees a live image (a moving image) continuously displayed on a display interface, confirms composition, focus, exposure and the like, and then inputs a capturing command. On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-173908 discloses a technology for distinguishing a still image acquired simultaneously with the capturing and recording of a moving image from a still image acquired when the capture of the moving image has not been performed.
Even in an imaging system having both an imaging apparatus and a display apparatus that performs the display of an image transmitted from the imaging apparatus and the control of the imaging apparatus, it is possible to capture a still image in a method similar to a general capturing method. For example, a live image continuously transmitted from the imaging apparatus is displayed by the display apparatus. A user sees the live image, confirms composition and the like, and then inputs a capturing command to the display apparatus. The input capturing command is transmitted to the imaging apparatus, and the imaging apparatus having received the capturing command performs capturing to generate a still image.
In the aforementioned imaging system, with respect to an actual photo opportunity, a capturing timing is delayed by a time obtained by adding a time required for the transmission and display of a live image to a time required for the transmission of the capturing command. Furthermore, when communication between the imaging apparatus and the display apparatus is performed in a wireless manner, since a time is required for the setting and the like of wireless communication in capturing immediately after the imaging apparatus and the display apparatus start to operate, the photo opportunity may be lost. Furthermore, since power is used in the transmission, reception, and display of the live image, when the battery level is low, capturing may not be performed.
Therefore, there is demand for capturing a still image by the input and the like of the capturing command to the imaging apparatus without confirming the live image displayed on the display apparatus. In such capturing, it is possible to easily and immediately capture a still image without confirming composition and the like according to the live image. For the convenience of various processes performed after the capturing, it is preferable to distinguish a still image generated by capture performed without displaying the live image from a still image generated by typical capturing performed after the live image is displayed. In this way, for example, it is possible later to preferentially display a still image generated without confirmation according to the live image, and to allow a user to confirm the content.